Oscar Diaz
Oscar Diaz is Rosa Diaz's father. He had a hard time accepting that his daughter is bisexual when she first revealed the information to him. After a few days, he expressed to his daughter that he does accept her for who she is and loves her. Throughout the Series Season Five In Game Night, Jake Peralta is tricked by Rosa come to a fancy restaurant under the guise of buying him dinner. She actually wants him there to be a support for her in her coming-out attempt to her parents. After Mrs. Diaz mistakenly assumes that Jake seems nervous because he and Rosa is dating, Mr. Diaz makes the assumption that they knows he has never liked Jake. Jake takes offense to that and said they hit it off in their first and previous meeting, where they talked about soccer and he called it 'futbol'. Then the moment strikes Jake as to why Rosa's dad does not like him, to which Mr. Diaz agrees with a confirming look. Right before Jake could get into the second reasoning in clearing up the misunderstanding, Rosa interrupts him. She chickens out coming out to her parents and says she is is dating Jake and that they are a couple. Later into the dinner, Mrs. Diaz asks how Rosa and Jake "finally get together after all these years." To which Jake makes up a backstory that involves him singing Rosa a song, and Mr. Diaz requests that Jake sings the song. After Jake is scared into singing an abrupt made-up musical melody on the spot, Amy Santiago happens to call Jake and Mr. Diaz sees a picture of Jake and Amy together pop up on Jake's cellphone screen. He recognizes Amy as a co-worker of Jake. Rosa jumps in to say Jake and Amy are friends and there's nothing weird. Mr. Diaz said he saw how close Jake and Amy looked in the picture. When Mrs. Diaz asks what's going on, Rosa then announces that Jake and Amy are engaged. There's a long pause where the parents stop and are silent. Mr. Diaz then breaks the silence next when he just sighs and says that's okay. Rosa asks why her parents are okay with her and Jake's "love" being complicated. Mr. Diaz replied that when she called them to set up the dinner, all nervous, that they were worried she was going to tell them that she's gay. That strikes a chord with Rosa, where she questions that her parents rather have her be a guy's mistress than in a loving relationship with a woman. Taking her parents' silence as a Yes, Rosa sets the record straight then, saying she and Jake aren't dating and announces to them that she's bisexual. The next night, Jake is invited to the Diaz's family Game Night where they all four play Pictionary. The parents end up on the topic of talking about what Rosa told them the previous night. They said they are not upset and rationalizes that their daughter still like men, will get married, and have a child. Rosa replies that she can do that with a man or a woman, to which her dad said it will be with a man and categorizes Rosa's bisexuality as just a phase. In defiance, Rosa draws a wedding with two brides when it's her turn to be up in Pictionary and has an in-depth discussion with her parents in asking them to accept that she might or might not get married to a man and that her bisexuality is not a phase. Mr. Diaz argues that there's no such thing as being bisexual but Rosa counters that Yes, there is. She requests that her parents accepts her for who she is. The following morning, at the 99th precinct, Mr. Diaz comes to visit Rosa at work. He apologizes for his poor reaction and explains that this is all new for him. He admits that can't promise that he'll understand but that he's trying. He tells Rosa that he accepts her for who she is and loves her very, very much. The two hug it out, and after Mr. Diaz discloses that his wife needs a little more time. Trivia * In AC/DC, Rosa revealed that he was a teacher. * Lives in Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, NY. Gallery GameNight - 6.jpg GameNight - 8.jpg Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Five Characters